Heaven or HELL
by Phlegm
Summary: When Hermione turns up to her first muggle studies class for her 6th yr she sees the last thing she expects, Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. And as if that wasn’t enough just wait til she finds out about her first assignment. DMHG plz review!


Heaven or HELL

**SUMMARY**: _When Hermione turns up to her first muggle studies class for her 6th yr she sees the last thing she expects, Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. And as if that wasn't enough just wait til she finds out about her first assignment. DMHG plz review!_

I looked up at the sky. Bugger it was going to rain again. But then I looked at my calendar. Suddenly that didn't matter anymore because today's the 1st of September. Icouldn't wait to see Harry and Ron again. Normally I would have gone to the Burrow for the last week or two, but Mr and Mrs Weasly had gone to Egypt again and left the kids alone and didn't want visitors. I run down stairs to find breakfast already served on the table.

'Good Morning Hermione.'

'Morning Dad.'

I eat breakfast quickly and race back up stairs. I brush my teeth and wash my face and then go to my room. I go into my walk in robe to choose my clothes for the day. I select a beige sleeveless turtle neck and a pair of jeans. I slip them on and look at myself in the mirror. I look good. My hair isn't bushy anymore it falls in soft waves down just past my shoulders, my brown eyes still have a childish sparkle that lightens my face. I have grown out of that awkward stage and have almost perfect curves, a flattish stomach and long legs but I still have a lot of growing to do. I smile and my whole face brightens, I don't wear make-up and quite frankly I don't think I need it.

I look at my watch and figure I have time to double check everything is packed and to say good-bye to Brett before leaving. Brett is my childhood friend who is always there for me. Despite being two years older Brett was an awesome guy. I didn't tell him at first that I was a witch and I wasn't going to until he let it slip one day that he was a squib.

I finished checking, told mum where I was going and headed of to his house. I was just a block away so I was allowed to go whenever I wanted as long as I told someone. As I approached his house I watched him as he worked in the garden. He was quite good looking, actually to say he was good looking was and insult. He was _HOT_. He was tall, tan and muscly. I had watched him work before. It was fun to watch his rippled torso move as he worked and to watch his perfectly tanned biceps flex as he lifted and moved. I got to the front gate and smiled at him.

'Hey Herms' he smiled at me with his pearly (and I mean pearly) whites. I grimaced at the nickname. Brett was the only one allowed to call me that and live.

'Hey Brett, What's up?'

'Not much. And you?'

'I just came to say good bye.' He looked at me and then came closer and lifted me over the fence.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?' I say playfully as he laughs at my attempts to hit him.

'Many times my Herms, many times. So are you going to say good bye or not?'

'I suppose you're right. Good bye' I say and turn to walk off. He grabs my arm.

'No properly Hermione.' I laugh.

'I don't know what you mean.' Normally I give him a kiss on the cheek but this time I wanted to see what he'd do if I didn't.

'Fine then come here.' He pulls me close, real close. And kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back and then pull away. He was a great kisser.

'Geeze I thought I was going to drown.'

'I'm not that bad.'

'Wanna bet' He just laughs. I look at my watch again and sigh. 'I've gotta go. For _real _this time.' He laughs again and hugs me. I kiss him on the cheek.

'Ok fine then if you want to get rid of me that bad.' He says with a playful pout. I just laugh.

'Geeze Brett I'm coming back at Christmas.'

'But that's too long before I get to see my best buddy again.' I through him a funny look.

'After that kiss we're only friends?' He looks at me.

'Shit. I'm sorry Herms it was only a joke.' I turn away from him.

'Oh ok. I… I've gotta go.' I stay turned and my shoulders start shaking.

'Hermione, Gee I'm sorry.' He looks at my shaking shoulders. 'Shit don't cry jesus I'm sorry.' I couldn't hold it any more. I cracked. I turned back and started laughing and just when I thought I would stop I took one look at his face and couldn't hold it any longer I started to laugh again. He then started chasing me around the yard until he finally tackled me to the ground.

'Geeze Herms I thought you were serious.' I laughed at him and then got up.

'I really have to go now. Bye Brett. I'll see you at Christmas.' I lean down and kiss him on the cheek again.

'Bye Hermione.' He calls after me. I turn and wave as I walk off and then look at my watch. It was 10:30 and it's a 25 minute trip to the station.

'Shit.' I swear and run for home.

000

Okay people I know its only short but its just the beginning. I will have a more detailed chapter next time. Plz review.

Luv Phlegm.


End file.
